disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2
Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 is an Disney Channel Original Movie that serves as the sequel to the 2018 film Z-O-M-B-I-E-S and second installment. It will be the 10th sequel to a Disney Channel Original Movie after Zenon: The Zequel, Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, The Cheetah Girls 2, Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board, High School Musical 2, Twitches Too, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, Teen Beach 2, and Descendants 2. Synopsis The sequel will pick up at Seabrook High, where, after a groundbreaking semester, Zed and Addison continue to steer both their school and community toward unity. But the arrival of a new group of outsiders - mysterious werewolves - threatens to shake up the newfound peace and causes a rift in Zed and Addison's budding romance. Cast *Meg Donnelly as Addison *Milo Manheim as Zed *Trevor Tordjman as Bucky *Kylee Russell as Eliza *Carla Jeffrey as Bree *Kingston Foster as Zoey *James Godfrey as Bonzo *Emilia McCarthy as Lacey *Jasmine Renee Thomas as Stacey *Pearce Joza as Wyatt *Chandler Kinney as Willa *Ariel Martin as Wynter *Noah Zulfikar as J.C./Kevin Trivia *Zombies 2 premieres on February 14, 2020 which happens to be Valentines Day. *The sequel will feature new characters named Wyatt, Willa, and Wynter. *This will be the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be produced in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio; all of the previous Disney Channel Original Movies were produced in either 1.33:1 full screen or 1.78:1 widescreen. Ratings During its premiere in the 8:00 PM time slot, Zombies 2 attracted a total of 2.46 million viewers with a 0.52 rating for people aged 18–49.Mitch Metcalf (February 18, 2020). "Top 150 Friday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 2.14.2020". Showbuzz Daily. Retrieved February 18, 2020. Videos It's Coming! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Meg and Milo Share ZOMBIES 2 Secrets! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Meg and Milo Visit a Haunted Maze!�� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Baby Ariel and Trevor Check Out a Haunted Maze! �� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Kylee, Carla & Kingston Tour a Haunted Maze!�� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Costume Puns Challenge with Meg and Milo! �� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Meg Donnelly Plays Never Have I Ever! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Milo Manheim Plays Never Have I Ever! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Zombie-tastic Dance Battle Challenge �� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Meg Donnelly Puppy Q&A Challenge! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Prawnposal! Sneak Peek ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel The Werewolves are Coming �� Teaser ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel The “We Got This” Music Video is Coming! �� Teaser ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Milo Manheim's Best Moments �� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Cast of Zombies 2 - We Got This (From "ZOMBIES 2") How Well Does Meg Know Milo?! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Official Trailer �� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel ZOMBIES Pop Warner Super Bowl! ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Zombies Z-Cap with Bucky �� ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Addison's More Than Cheer �� Teaser ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel Zed's Not So Zombie Crisis �� Teaser ZOMBIES 2 Disney Channel References Category:2020 Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Movies Category:2020 premieres Category:Z-O-M-B-I-E-S